Dr. James Rabago
Dr. James Rabago (2569-Present) (born James Kenneth ') comes from an intellectually and financially rich family from the City of Syene, Malivia. They also have a rest house in the City of Kunta, where James had spent most of his childhood. James Rabago is a neurosurgeon, who proved otherwise that there are great, interesting, not to mention attractive men in the medical profession as well in the world of politics. Meet the Family James was born to father, Gregg Rabago, a Malivian-born surgeon, who recently received recognition from a professional organization for remarkable and innovative Medical pratice. His mother, Marie Claire, is from Malivia, has a Ph.D. in pediatric nursing and works as a professor of nursing at the country's top university with long time friend, Brenda Mae Gatmaitan, Anne Gatmaitan's mother. He's the only son. His parents has always motivated him to do what he loves for the people he loves. With an early conditioning to being compassionate and sensible to the people around him, he has chosen to pursue a Medical career. His parents are very supportive about it. Partners in Crime...err...Legislation James' and Anne's friendship has rooted from their parents, who are colleagues and close friends as well. Basically, James and Anne grew up together and attended the same schools and universities. There have been rumors that these political partners are actually off-screen sweethearts. When asked about it, they just answer, ''"Oh, (laughs) no, we're just friends for now. But we are very open to it. Let's just see." With families as friends, practically knowing each other since childhood, and sharing almost the same ideals, who would not think that? We will definitely see. ONE VOICE (Organized National Entity - Voice Of Improvised Community Empowerment ) Party or OVP Dr. James Rabago is the Candidate for the Ministry of Health and Social Services of the newly formed One-Voice Party. The ONE VOICE (Organized National Entity - Voice Of Improvised Community Empowerment ) Party or OVP based their ideas on organic rather than materialistic thinking, on quality instead of quantity and on people's community rather than class conflict and ochlocracy. OVP is a broadly centrist political party. OVP has been known for promoting moderate policies which land in the middle ground between different political extremes. James Rabago believes that the every member of the party should make the initiative to contribute to the promotion of their ideals and goals. The same goes for the whole nation. His co-partisan members views him as an effective motivator, innovative contributor and fun loyal friend. Community Involvements thumbnail thumbnail James Rabago is a long-time supporter of '''Save the Children, an organization that helps children around the world through education, health care, and emergency aid. He was also among a group of volunteers who went to relief areas in a project to bring to light the needs of disaster victims. These are just some of the situations James love to be in. "If you want change, go where you haven't been to, do what you haven't done. You want change? Be the change."